Reunião Dourada
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Os cavaleiros precisam ajudar Saori a povoar o planeta? Yaoi, tentativa de comédia, surto coletivo sem noção. Espero que alguém ache engraçado...


**REUNIÃO DOURADA**

**ShiryuForever94**

**AVISO: Eu não escrevo comédias com frequência, isso foi uma gincana, eu pirei e saiu essa coisa! Não me matem que eu tentei! Não tenho talento pra isso, mas resolvi publicar por que vai que alguém gosta? De qualquer maneira, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, eu apenas faço essas loucuras sem fins lucrativos...**

** Categoria: [Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet II, Comédia CDZ, Slash, diversos cavaleiros, múltiplas temporadas.**  
**Advertências: Linguajar de baixo calão, insinuação de sexo.**  
**Classificação: R**  
**Capítulos: 1 (one shot)**  
**Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não**  
**Resumo: Os cavaleiros precisam ajudar Saori a povoar o planeta?**  
**Observação: Não sei se está engraçado, eu não sei fazer comédia leve, mas enfim... Não me matem, por favor, tenho família para criar.**  
**Bônus:Sim, tem 1500 palavras . **

**Reunião Dourada  
Kardia no Scorpio**

Reunião dourada. A coisa parecia séria. Fazia algum tempo, desde Hades, ou Poseidon se não falhava a memória de Shion, já não tão boa, afinal, não era fácil ter mais de duzentos anos, manter-se jovem com plástica, botox, dieta equilibrada e sexo diário...

"Estamos pondo em risco a próxima geração de cavaleiros e amazonas! Saori está preocupada!" Shion falava e nem parecia que era mais que bicentenário com os ombros enormes, o rosto esticado ao máximo pela mais nova tecnologia de células tronco... Dohko estava feliz da vida ao seu lado, afinal sua antiga aparência de ameixa-seca-roxa-Yoda-vou-morrer-em-cinco-minutos era apenas passado distante.

"Por que será que esse papo está me deprimindo?" Afrodite de Peixes, enormes cílios, boca carnuda, uma pintinha sexy num canto da boca e um corpo de fazer homens quererem ser gays e mulheres cometerem suicídio comentava com Máscara da Morte que aquela reunião atrapalhara sua massagem diária.

"Como todos sabem, algumas vezes as novas gerações de cavaleiros provém da atual geração de cavaleiros, só que, infelizmente, parece que ninguém aqui quer ser pai!" Shion continuava o discurso, alheio aos olhares de espanto dos demais.

"Não queremos é ser héteros!" Máscara da Morte aparteou, achando tudo aquilo ridículo.

"Vocês deveriam se envergonhar! Há amazonas lindas, servas interessadas em vocês, tantas mulheres disponíveis e, o que temos? Saga está beirando os trinta anos, Aiolos idem e... Nada? A desculpa cairia bem para os cavaleiros de bronze ou prata, ainda novos para essas coisas e..."

"Ah, claro, como se não houvesse mulheres de onze anos tendo filhos com moleques de doze! Está em que século Shion? Existe fertilização in vitro! No máximo, podemos doar esperma em algum banco e olhe lá. Ninguém vai fazer meu Afrodite se deitar com uma mulher..." Máscara da Morte não estava com a menor vontade de ficar ali esperando quando poderia estar com Afrodite na cama.

"Isso é um absurdo! Vocês precisam cumprir seu papel masculino e procriar!" Continuou Shion mal acreditando no discurso que estava lendo e que havia sido preparado por Saori.

"Nem vem que papel masculino não é fabricar filhos não!" Bradou Milo de Escorpião, loiro, alto, grego e há anos num relacionamento estável e feliz com Camus de Aquário. "E sou gay, homem que gosta de homem, preciso desenhar? Não deito com mulheres porque não quero."

"Milo, não precisa anunciar o óbvio." Camus e seu ar gelado, um homem francês magnífico, ruivo de longos cabelos lisos, corpo cinzelado como todos os cavaleiros e, absurdamente ciente de quão ridículo era o discurso de Shion.

"Shion, vai me desculpar, mas se está tão preocupado, por que não dá sua contribuição? Mulher não falta." Shaka de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Deus, com longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis que permaneciam muito tempo fechados concentrando sua energia vital para algum outro uso (de preferência sexo tântrico com Mu de Áries).

"Shion não pode se dedicar a esse tipo de tarefa." A voz de Dohko de Libra ressoou no salão. Ciúme.

"Claro que não, ele tem que estar com a disposição que a idade e o viagra permitem para providenciar tarefas na alcova de vocês, não é mesmo?" Milo comentou com um sorriso irônico.

"Não adianta, acho que o único hétero nesse santuário é o Aiolia." Comentou Mu de Áries.

"Nem vem. Sou celibatário. Heterossexualidade não tem nada com isso..."

"Não é possível que não tenha UM HOMEM NESSE SANTUÁRIO!" Shion revirou os olhos, como ia cumprir a determinação da deusa se parecia que ninguém toparia o sacrifício?

"Com todo respeito, Grande Mestre, tem homem suficiente no Santuário, o que não temos são homossexuais dispostos a mudar de orientação sexual para agradar à deusa, que aliás, não deveria se preocupar com isso uma vez que não pode casar, nem procriar. Ela deveria deixar essas importantes decisões sobre onde nós enfiamos nossa virilidade para nós mesmos." Camus era geralmente calado, mas aquela conversa estava absurda.

"O que o Camus quer dizer é que não nos incomodamos com o que ela faz com a periquita, então ela que não queira dizer o que devemos fazer com nossos pintos!" Novamente Milo, um dos homens mais fortes e geniosos de todo o santuário.

"Só se for o seu que é pinto, o que eu tenho lá no templo está mais para uma águia poderosa." Afrodite sorriu lindamente e olhou cheio de paixão para Máscara da Morte que estufou o peito, sentindo-se muito macho!

"Por que os homens tem essa fixação com tamanho hein?"

Todos se ajoelharam. Saori Kido, ou a Deusa Atena, em pessoa, aparecera na reunião, o que era raro. Ela tinha o olhar preocupado. "Mas será que não podem sequer pensar na hipótese? Precisamos de crianças por aqui!"

"E quem foi que disse? Nós viemos de todos os lugares do mundo e ninguém aqui é filho de cavaleiros. Somos rejeitados, pessoas sem passado, todos órfãos. Então por favor, se quer arrumar alguém, por que não tenta com um dos cavaleiros de bronze que sempre foram seus preferidos?" Aiolia de Leão, que aderira a uma seita que pregava o celibato e que era apontado pelos demais como o único heterossexual entre os dourados. Bem, na verdade ele se achava assexuado, mas enfim...

"Acho que você terá que ir para o sacrifício, irmãozinho." Aiolos de Sagitário, irmão de Aiolia, bonito como o mais novo e totalmente apaixonado por Astérion de Cães de Caça, um cavaleiro de prata que lia mentes.

"Mas nem pensar! Não sou um touro reprodutor!" Aiolia reclamou.

"Epa, touro eu sou, apenas não saio por aí distribuindo amostra grátis!" Aldebaran de Touro inflou os poderosos músculos.

"Pelo visto terei que voltar para a época da geração espontânea, ou talvez pedir ajuda para Shiryu e Shunrei..." Saori suspirou.

"Er, desculpe, mas Shiryu largou Shunrei e está vivendo com Ikki nos cinco picos. Aliás, o que não falta é pico hormonal nesse santuário." Shaka de Virgem comentou, com um nada discreto sorriso.

"Como é?" Saori arregalou os olhos. "Só me falta agora os cavaleiros de bronze terem entrado para a irmandade gay!"

"Ih, querida, está atrasada... Shun e Hyoga já estão se esquentando na Sibéria faz tempo. Precisa se atualizar hein?"

"E o Seiya?" A deusa arregalou os olhos. Aquele lá era hétero, ela tinha certeza!

"A última notícia que tive dele, estava MUITO íntimo de Mysti de Lagarto..."

"Eu desisto!" A deusa revirou os olhos. Estava complicado. Talvez aumentar o número de amazonas disponíveis, instituir habitações com todos juntos, homens e mulheres. Ela já havia retirado a máscara das amazonas para melhorar um pouco a interação entre os sexos. Mas por que era uma escolha das constelações e armaduras aquele tipo de guerreiros? "Não sei por que é assim..." Suspirou baixinho para Shion.

"Parece que esqueceu suas noções de história, Senhorita Kido." Dohko de Libra meneou a cabeça delicadamente. "Em Esparta já era assim. Todos precisamos de algo por que lutar, se esse algo for nosso companheiro de armas, fica melhor."

"Pelo visto há muito companheirismo de cama, isso sim..." Saori respondeu.

"De cama não, minha senhora, de vida, de sexo, orgasmos, tesão incomensurável. Essas coisas que parece que nossa deusa anda precisando com urgência." Afrodite de Peixes enrolou lindos fios dourados nas mãos longas e bonitas. "Eu até me ofereceria para o sacrifício, mas talvez umas aulas sobre apetrechos sexuais resolvesse esse mau humor..."

"Ora seu... Como se atreve! Não preciso dessas coisas e..." Aiolia subiu até onde a deusa estava e pespegou-lhe um beijo na boca de corar ator pornô. A deusa arregalou os olhos como se estivesse em choque, e estava...

"Abrirei mão da minha seita e dos meus votos se for crucial, senhorita..." Um sorrisinho cretino no rosto do leonino. "Pelo bem estar dos meus amigos cavaleiros..."

A deusa basicamente entrou em pânico, abriu e fechou a boca, respirou fundo e foi saindo. "Desisto. Façam o que quiserem, vou procurar órfãos por aí, deve ter um monte..."

"Se todos pensassem assim... Não são os gays que causarão o final da raça humana, não precisamos procriar para manter a humanidade." Shura comentou.

"Sei lá viu, eu acho que ela simplesmente quer é usar em alguma barriga de aluguel por aí..." Afrodite falou cinicamente.

"Para que?" Máscara da Morte perguntou.

"Ah, querido, já viu quão lindos, maravilhosos, gostosos, magníficos nós somos? Ta achando que está sobrando bofe poder e luxo por aí? Ela quer é garantir a próxima geração de sexo selvagem no Santuário!" Afrodite comentou.

"E você acha que todos, TODOS, são lindos, maravilhosos e gostosos?" Máscara da Morte estreitou os olhos.

"Ué, visual ajuda, por exemplo no caso do Shion, que já deve estar apenas no voyeurismo..."

"Vou encerrar a reunião, vai começar a sair besteira." Shion riu.

"Sinceramente, vai é sair sexo... Essa conversa toda me deu tesão..." Milo sorriu para Camus.

Repentinamente, debandada geral. Shion ficou sozinho com Dohko. "Que fracasso essa reunião, Dohko."

"Então vamos dar jeito de virar sucesso." O libriano abraçou-se a Shion, tinham mais no que pensar que em reprodução...

* * *

Nota: Prometo não surtar mais assim...


End file.
